


Hang on to Yourself

by WhatIfTheMoonIsFake



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, POV Third Person, Ransom, Short Story, Superhuman, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, society, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfTheMoonIsFake/pseuds/WhatIfTheMoonIsFake
Summary: Young Ryalin was walking down the street when hell broke loose.





	Hang on to Yourself

Young Ryalin was walking down the street to get some food from a convenience store. He was nothing special growing up and even now. He was looking on his phone, watching a Yewtube video on how to make an omelet. He was a broke college student and was looking for a job. But as soon as he turned a corner, there was a crowd of people, scared and freaking out. They were all looking at the top of a roof. He walked up to the crowd and spoke. “Hey what’s going on?” he asked one of the people watching the top. “A Ransome is going on up there!” they responded. “There isn’t even a hero coming!” they continued. Ryalin was surprised. “A Ransome without a hero insight? That’s strange…” Ryalin responded. In his society, there was at least one hero at the scene of most crimes. There not being one there was very confusing. “Hey, kid! Call a hero!” one man said to Ryalin. “Y-Yes!” Ryalin responded. He started dialing the line for a hero, a system that got rid of 911. “Hello?” a hero picked up. “A Ransome is going on in 438 Hill! Please come help!” Ryalin begged. “No need kiddo, we already have Jaunce on the scene.” the hero responded. Ryalin looked around for a second. “He isn’t here..? There isn’t a hero on the scene at all…” Ryalin said. “What? He isn’t there?” the hero asked. “Not a clue of him,” Ryalin added. “Really? I’m on my way.” the hero replied. “Thank you!” Ryalin said before hanging up. 

It was an hour and the Ransome case still hasn’t been solved. Not a single hero on the scene. Ryalin was angry at this. What if he has the one up there and the heroes never came to save him? He would be angry as he could be. The rage bubbling in him caused a reaction in his hands. They shot out a beam. Ryalin never had powers like the heroes. He was fine with that though. He didn’t need powers to be happy. Once he noticed the beam, he got a dangerous idea. ‘If the heroes aren’t coming, then, I’ll shoot him down.’ he thought to himself. He was going to find a good spot before he thought that he could kill the person that was being ransomed. He pulled that idea out of his head as soon as he thought of that. 

The situation is dire at this point. The man at the top of the building was getting impatient and was saying that he was going to drop the victim. Ryalin knew that even with the risks, he had to do it. It was death for the victim without trying or death for maybe both of them. Either way, it was now or never for him. He rushed over to a building and made his way to a roof. It was far away from the Ransomer so he wouldn’t see him aiming. But it was a double-sided sword as Ryalin couldn’t see him that well. Not even saying that he had just learned that he could even shoot from his hands at all. He took aim at the man’s head. He was trying to fire when he couldn’t. He didn’t know how yet. Ryalin thought of when he had first shot the beam. He was angry. Ryalin had got it. Perhaps he needed to have a lot of emotion. He aimed and thought through his past to get some emotion. He searched through so many memories and only one had worked. When his crush had turned him down. His soul had sadness and anger. And a beam shot out his hands. It was much bigger than before. It reached the ransomer’s head quickly as you can say “quick”. But Ryalin’s hand was destroyed. In a literal sense. He had lost his hand doing that. That beam destroyed his veins and he was losing blood fast. Anyone could tell that this would be the end. Ryalin regretted doing this forever. He threw away his life faster than anything. He just wanted some eggs too. His life passed through his eyes. It was over for him. 

A year later, Ryalin was everywhere in books and on the news. He had saved the president’s daughter that day. He was, post-mortally, a hero for heroes to look up to. His life was celebrated around the city that he had saved her. Ryalin had lost his life but in a way, he had started the life of a child that would eventually change the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa sorry! I'm lazy and didn't upload for a long time :'(. Also I decided that I'm gonna post my short stories from a class I'm taking :). {A short horror story class if you want to know} {I wrote this one outside of class btw.}


End file.
